Shugo Chara Jewel!
by CherryXwise
Summary: Grandma told me that the Humpty Neclace hold great power, but I never believed it. Who knew it would become a big twist in my boring life. And wait can human lay eggs!


{Sakura haruno}

"Sakura wake up, before your late for your day in Seiyo Academy." I heard my mom yell from my bedroom. I open my eyes slowly as I got use to the sun ray hitting my eye. It had just been a week since I moved from Konaha to Seiyo Academy. And right away I became an outcast, but I don't really mind it at all, but there's this girl name Amu Hinamori who came on the same day I did; she got the name _Cool and_ Spicy. I think it's a ridiculous name.

I got out of bed letting the cold air clash with my bare skin getting goose bump all over my bare skin. Closing the bathroom I strip my pink two piece pajamas off, then I went in the shower putting on warm luke water. As I got out I dried myself and my damp hair and brush my teeth, got out of the bathroom, put on the signature Seiyo Academy uniform has a white long sleeve blouse (bottom of it is under my skirt), black jacket (which I didn't button up), red tie with a x clip on the bottom, and red plaid skirt. I looked int he mirror to see myself with my uniform on and high length socks that reaches way above the knees socks, that matches with my black combat boot, and I have all of my long hair plus my bangs back in a high pony tail. Finally for the final touch I got out my special necklace made of real gold with a small crystal clear four leaf clover for the final touch of it. It was from my grandma who passed away 5 years ago. She says it holds great power and she calls it the Humpty Jewel necklace. But she never told me anything else after she gave it to me.

I walked down stair to see my mother in her work uniform which could only mean that she's going out of the country to help in others. I sat down to eat breakfast saw her getting her stuff in her suitcase. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the head and said "You know the drill right." I gave her a nod. "Good girl." She said as she went out the door in a rush.

This happens a lot ever since I was 10 back than I would mostly have a baby sitter and I didn't get to see her as much or spend time with her. I finish eating breakfast and wash the plate. Then walked out the door and locked it.

I'm mostly early everyday so no one can see me walking. I approach the school building seeing most students early as well. " I wonder what's going to happen today."

:::TIME::SKIP:::

I sat on the sofa while eating dinner and watching tv in my comfortable black shorts and lime green t-shirt while my hair was in a messy bun. We'll this happens when you don't have adults watching you. I thought about the new rumors of Hinamori-San of how she save this kid from bullies. "I wish I could be like her." I whisper.

I was then startled by a booming voice "Behind your back is a spirit!"

"Eh?"

"That's right a guardian angel. No matter who you are a guardian angel is protecting you."

"Guardian angel... it'll just make some kids thinks its a ghost."

"No it's not a ghost, a guardian angel is your champion, always behind you, watching over and protecting your true self."

"That's just stupid." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"People who call them stupid... WILL DIE!"

"Is she talking to me..." I said getting creep out by the lady.

"That's because I am speaking you!" I look around the living room with a freak out expression and making sure she isn't stalking me or something. I then turn off the t.v and still taking cautious around me.

I went up stairs to my room and got in my pj and letting my hair down. Sitting crisscross on the bed thinking back to what the lady was saying. "Guardian angels who protects your true self... hm."

"But what is my true self... Aish! I don't even know my true self." I went toward the balcony and looked at the sky then close my eyes and enter wine my fingers."I'm sorry guardian angels that I called you stupid, but if you are real then please protect and show my would be self." I silently whisper at the calm night. After that I close the balcony window and went straight to my bed.

::::Next::Morning::::(no one POV)

The next day she had a dumb founded face while staring at her bed. On her bed laid three delicate eggs design in its own style. Sakura left eye never stop twitching as she looked through her health book trying to find human laying eggs.

After about a few minutes she calmed down and examine the eggs carefully. There on the bed was three eggs, blue on the right, green on the left, and red in the middle. The blue plaid egg has a black stripe around it and on the stripe was a one blue twilight star with little blue cartoon stars going around it. The red plaid egg was the same but instead there was a red crescent moon and little red crescent moon in the middle of the stripe going around it. And finally the green plaid egg one was the same as the first two, but it has a cute skull with lime green eyes, and small green 'x' around the black stripe. And all on three of the eggs there are black polka-dots outside, on each side of the stripe Going around the egg.

She poked the blue egg and felt that it was warm then touch all of them feeling that all were warm she left them on her bed to get prepare for school. Once she was in her school uniform (same look as the first description) instead of wearing her necklace she left it in her jewelry box, she then made a bed in her shoulder strap book bag on top of her books. She picked up all three eggs one by one and put them in her bag carefully.

When she looked at her alarm clock she panic. This is the first time she has ever been late, she rush out the door and lock it. She ran fast while putting her hands on her bag trying not to let her eggs fall out and break. When she arrived she bump right into somebody, which cause her to lose her balance and fall. The person gave his hands out for her to get off the ground. When she was on her feet she then says "Sorry." When she looked at the person she almost thought he was a real prince with his blonde golden hair sway to the side and magenta eyes matching his charming smile. She _almost_ blush. "Thats okay." He replied.

When she was about to say something else she felt something moving in her bag. She took a quick peek at her bag and saw the red egg moving. She panic and try to stick the egg back in, after a few seconds it stop moving.

"Is something wrong." The boy asked. She hiested then bow and ran inside the school for the assembly. When she arrived everyone was already sitting down. She went to where her class were and sat down next to Amu. She glance at Amu and saw panic in her eyes. She wanted to ask whats wrong, but stop herself.

The assembly speech was all about school stuff. When the assembly was almost done Tadase Hotori, the guy she bump into which she now knows his name, ask "All right, if anyone has anything to add, please raise your hand. She was then shock went Amu raised her hands and said,"I do! Im sorry about what I said. The truth is, I like you, prince!"

"We're in the middle of an assembly. So please refrain from making unrelated comment. Also. I already like someone. I'm sorry." Sakura wanted to glare and shout at him, because Amu has guts to say these words in front of the whole school And that's all he can say. But instead remained quiet as always.

When she glance at Amu she saw a hurt expression then stood up and bolted out of the room. _'I wish I could speak my mind out at him.' _

_"Then why don't you. Character change: From a girl who can't say what she wants to a girl who can."_

Sakura stood up from her chair and said "Is that all you can say after she confess to you in front of the whole crowd. To me your no prince at all, your only just a shrimp!" After that she ran after Amu.

She followed Amu to a construction site. When she saw Amu for some reason Amu disappear for a second. "Eh?"She came up to where Amu disappear to, but instead of disappearing she fell down a hole. "Ahhh!"

She landed on her butt and saw Amu. "You okay?" Amu ask.

"Yea." Sakura replied as she stood up and looked at the top of the hole which is a long way up. "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For dragging you with me."

"That's okay, beside your the only person I know who's ever confess to a whole audience." Amu then gave an embarrassed face while turning around.

"I don't think we're about to get out of here anytime soon." Sakura says.

"Hello! Is anybody there! Help!" Amu shouted out.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura than heard a voice coming from somewhere. She looks at Amu with a confuse face.

Sakura felt a movement in her bag. She opened her bag and saw her red egg glowing and floated toward her. She looks at Amu and saw a pink egg in front of Amu. She look back at her egg glowing brightly. Her red egg started to hatch and with a pop of sparkle came out a little person. She has long red hair, bangs sway to the right, bright ruby eyes, a pointy witch hat with a crescent moon on it, a v neck tinker belle black dress with something red In the middle of the 'v', a red stripe going around it, red and white stripe stockings, and black ankle boots.

Sakura saw Amu's egg hatch and saw a little pink cheerleader hatch out floating in front of her. She looked back to her little person. "Sakura-chan why don't we fly out of this hole." The little red head says. "Fly?" She question. The red head nodded her head.

"Character change: From a girl who can't fly to a girl who can!" She shouted with a bright smile. On the top of Sakura pony tail appears a crescent moon, and bat wings on her back. The bat wings started flapping its wings as Sakura is lift off the ground and into the sky. "Eh!" She shouted as she has a panic expression. She then landed safely on a construction building and clings to the pole.

She saw Amu landing on the same floor as her and came rushing toward her clinging to her arm. "What just happened? What are you guys?"Amu ask.

"We're your guardian character. I'm Sakura-chan's guardian character, Luna." She says with a wink.

"And I'm Amu-chan'a guardian character, Ran." She says while cheering.

"Guardian character?" They question in unison.

The two guardians nodded their heads. "We're the ones who you want to be." Ran replied.

"Who we want to be?" They ask while looking at one another."Isn't that what you wish for Sakura-chan, Amu-san? To be someone else?" Luna ask. "We were born from those feelings."

"T-that's impossible. I don't believe you two!" Amu says.

"This seems all impossible to me as well." Sakura join in.

"Believe us! Then you can be who you want-to-be!" Ran cheered.

When Ran was about to say something else a guy came flipping toward them. The guy stood in front of them. "Wait does this guy have... cat ears and tail..?" Sakura asked out loud.

"So you're both character barrier." Cat guy says.

"Another weirdo? And this one has cat ears?" Amu mumbled.

The blue cat walked toward them and sniff at them.

"What?" Sakura ask.

"It seems you both have more eggs." He says while smirking.

"They both have two each, nya." A cat chara says coming out from the guy back.

"Who are you guys?" Amu ask getting annoyed.

"Be careful Sakura-chan, Amu-san these two are after y-." Before Luna could finish her sentence she was flick away by the guy hand and Ran was flick away next.

Sakura got in front of Amu in a protective stance while Amu went clanging to the pole looking worried.

"So your names are Sakura and Amu." The blue hair guy says as he walk closer to Sakura's face. This cause her to blush a little. His hands reach out in her bag. She blush even more at this and cause a vein to pop. "Hey what are you doing going through my bag, pervert!" She yells at him. When he was done he then went straight to Amu and put his hands In her jacket pocket which she screams at him while blushing too. "Don't touch me there! You jerk!" He flip back to the other side faceing them with a smirk holding out two eggs in each hand.

"Found them." He then says. Both girls gasps when they saw both of their eggs in each of his hand.

"Give them back! Egg thief!" Ran yelled.

"Got them." The guy says to the two pinkette. "Looks like their about to be born."

"We have the Humpty Lock, too. We got quite the haul today, nya." His chara character says floating next to him while holding the Humpty Lock. "Ikuto, let's go,nya." He replied with a yeah.

"Wait!" They both shouted at him with concern faces for their eggs.

Before Sakura could react Amu came running toward Ikuto. Ikuto was surprise and he accidentally dropped the eggs and Amu lost her balance and fall off, but thankfully caught all of their eggs in her arm.

"AMU!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan." Luna says. Sakura nodded her head at her chara and on top of her head appears a red crescent moon. "Character change: From a girl who can't fly to a girl who can." Luna says, but instead of bat wings there was a brown witch broom and and at the top of the broom there's a long crook that went in circle. (Like jake frost staff)

She got on the broom and swoop down toward Amu, but when she got near her there was a blinding light causing her to stop. She squint her eyes and when she completely open her she gasp in amazement. There she saw Amu in a pink cheerleader outfit and she was floating in the sky. "Amu?" She says with a amazement, but what she didn't know was that a certain necklace was glowing at home.

She smiled for a while until reality hit her. She looks up at Amu floating, a guy with cat ears and tail, then her hatched egg looking at her. "Wait... This can't be real, because this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up soon." She says out loud with doubt in everything that had happen to her.

"Sakura-chan! If you don't believe then yo-!" Before Luna could finish her sentence Sakura crescent moon disappear as well as her broom. "Ahhhh!" She scream, but instead of hitting the ground like she expected instead she felt like she is being carried by someone. She slowly opens her eyes to find that she was in fact carried bridal style by the guy who tried to steal her eggs. She soon blush furiously.

He landed them on the ground silently like a cat. He then put her down on her feet. "Thank you." She says quietly to him still blushing. She saw Tadase running, with Amu following, toward them a glare was set on his face focusing on Ikuto. He grab her hand and pulled her behind him while still glaring at Ikuto.

"You again, little king?" Ikuto says to Tadase.

"It's against rules to go after eggs right after they're born!" Tadase replied back. "Not to mention, you tried to get your hands on the Humpty Lock. Tysukiyomi, Ikuto!"

"I think it's your fault for leaving it there, nya." Ikuto's chara replied.

"I won't give you the Embryo!" Tadase then says.

"Embryo?" Amu and Sakura said in unison.

Ikuto fist then raise up to form a blue, giant cat paw. He swing his giant paw at them, but thankfully Tadase counter it with his king wand. "Holy crown!" He shouted. A burst of golden light appear which the two girls had to cover their eyes. When they open their eyes he was gone. "They're gone." Amu says.

"He's good at stirring up trouble." Tadase says as he looked at the spot where Ikuto was. "I guess he ran away." He then look at the two with a smile and his chara floating beside his head. He put his hand in his pocket to pull out two handkerchief. He gave one to Sakura, but he put the other handkerchief on Amu's face in which she blush. "Are you two okay? Your not hurt, are you? He ask. "We're fine." Amu says while still blushing. Sakura nodded her head.

"Hotori-kun, we need you back at the Guardians' Assembly. Everyone's waiting." A long pony tail hair girl says. He gave her a nod and turn back to Sakura and Amu. "You two should go home for the rest of the day. See you." He then walked off with the girl.

"U-um..." Amu stuttered. Tadase and the girl turn back to Amu and gave her a confuse look. "U-um. T-this." Amu stuttered again while pointing to her Humpty Lock stuck to her neck tie. "Why don't you hold on to it from now on, Hinamori Amu-san." He replied then walked off.

At first she look daze then she had hearts in her eyes. "He said my name! On top of that he even carried me like a princess!" She says out loud. "Oh, here's your eggs back, Sakura." She says handing Sakura eggs back. "Thank you for keeping them safe, Amu." Amu then went back to being a fan girl. "The prince's handkerchief smells nice!" Sakura and her chara gave a low giggle.

Ran then came and says "Smells get you going, huh?"

"You're still here!" Amu shouts at her.

"Of course. I'm your guardian character, Ran." She replied. "So are the ones that your holding who're your holding are are about to be born, and also Sakura-san guardian character, they're about to be born to." She says with a wink.

"Hey Amu, wanna walk home together?" Sakura soon ask.

"Yeah." Amu replied.

They walk home together with their guardian character following behind having small chats with each other.


End file.
